indirecct confession
by pat alex
Summary: During a day at the beach Oliver accidentally reveals Lilly's hidden feelings for Miley, Lilly is convinced that Miley now hates her, is she wrong, will Miley come to her rescue, and will Oliver be allowed to continue breathing for his breech, read on, this is i hope my first real Muti chapter story, I'll have 2 posted asap.- no flaming please


ALL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF DISNEY, I MAKE NO CLAIMS.

The summer sun shone down on Malibu beach goers with out mercy, amongst the throngs of tourists a teen boy wit a mop of brown hair could be seen running as if his life depended upon it, and perhaps it just did, not two far behind him was a blonde girl snarling death threats at him for something he had said. And behind her was a brunette trying to keep up while calling for the blonde to stop. For locals at this beach however the three teens were fairly well known, the boy with the mop was Oliver Oaken, son of Detective Nancy Oaken of Malibus finest, the blond behind him was one of his two best friends Lilly Truscott, a local minor celebrity in skate boarding and surfing. And the last one, the brunette, was Miley Stewart, younger sister to the guy that worked at Ricos, and daughter of retired honky tonk heart throb, Robbie Ray Stewart, now a writer for Hannah Montana, the most popular teen singer in the world at the moment. As the chase went on Oliver looked over his shoulder just in time to see Lilly lose her footing and fall flat on her face so he spun around to check on her. As he got closer he could hear her.

"Don't you come near me Oaken." She growled. He stepped back a little.

"Geez Lil, I just wanted to see if you were okay or not."

"Who gives a shit anymore Oliver, but no I didn't hurt myself, now BACK OFF!" Oliver stumbled back a few feet, he had never seen his best friend since kindergarten this angry. Finally Miley caught up to the group as Lilly was walking away from everyone.

"Lilly stop and look at me." Miley called out. Lilly shook her head.

"I..I can't look at you now Miley."

"But why not?"

"Because I don't want to see the anger and hate in your eyes, you don't need to tell me that I'm sick for falling in love with you, I already know, just as much as I know you won't want to have anything to do with me now, so just let me leave you in peace okay." With that Lilly walked off and Miley turned to Oliver.

"Do you even have a brain in that head a yours Oliver, why the hell did you go and say something like that?"

"I didn't mean it to Miley, god I'm in so much trouble." Miley crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Gee Oliver really Ya think?" she spat out sarcastically at him. Miley groaned and turned to leave the beach as well but was stopped by a soft request from Oliver.

"Please Miley, even if you don't feel the same about her just don't abandon her please." Miley spun around to face him.

"I would never do that Oliver, she's my best friend, and while it's true that I never thought of Lilly like that, I can't say I'm disgusted by the thought of it either." And with that Miley headed off to check on Lilly.

"When Miley arrived at the Truscott home she knocked on the door and waited patiently. Shortly the door was opened by Heather Truscott, Lilly's mother.

"Hey Mrs. T, is Lilly available?" Heather nodded.

"Yeah, she's up in her room." Miley entered the house and Heather touched her arm. "Miley, do you know what happened? Lilly came tearing in here crying and ran to her room."

"Something was accidentally said and it really upset her." Heather groaned.

"Let me guess Oliver slipped up and told you how Lilly feels about you, right?" Miley just nodded as Heather let her go. Miley rushed up to Lillys room and knocked on the door.

"Go away mom." Lillys voice came from inside the room.

"It's not you mom Lils, it's me." Miley said.

"Just leave Miley I don't need to hear you say what I already know you're going to." Miley leaned against the door.

"Oh, and what is it that you think I'm here to say to you Lilly?"

"You already know Miles, so just let me be please." Miley swallowed.

"I bet you think I'm gonna tell you that I hate you or some such nonsense right?"

"I would if I were you Miley, I'm not good enough for you, and we both know it." Miley was getting fed up so she took a chance and pushed into Lillys room.

"Damn it Lilly, don't ever say anything like that ever again!" she started to shout but stopped when she saw Lilly with a cut along her arm. Miley gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh Lilly, why?" Lilly looked at her sadly.

"It takes away the pain I can't get rid of inside." Miley moved over and placed her hand over the cut to stem the bleeding.

"and what pain is that Lilly?" she asked looking into her friends blue eyes and seeing anguish.

"The pain of loving someone I can never have, the pain of trying to fight what I feel on a daily, if not hourly basis." Miley wrapped an arm around Lilly.

"Lilly I'm sure that all of this is scary to you, you had no idea how I'd react so you kept it inside, and I understand that, really I do, Luanne went through the same thing. But I am not gonna abandon you, and while I never thought about us as a couple, I gotta say I'm not bothered by the idea of it either." Lilly was crying once again.

"Y-You mean it Miley, I'm still your best friend, even after all of this?"" Miley nodded.

"Of course you are Lilly, and I'd like to see if we would work as a couple, I mean hell, people have been sayin we were for years, so maybe they're not just spreadin rumors, but are actually seein somethin we aren't." Lilly nodded.

"I I'd really like that Miley." Lilly paused a moment. "Does this mean I can't kick Oliver in the nuts for screwing up now?" Miley chuckled, well we can both smack him in the back of the head, how about that?" Lilly smiled. "Now we better get your arm taken care of before your mom sees it." Miley said but noticed Lillys look. Miley turned to see a wide eyed Heather Truscott. "Oh sweet niblets." Miley groaned.


End file.
